


Day Release

by GovernorKristique



Series: The Freak's Allure [5]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Multi, Power Play, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: After Joan blackmails Governor Bennett into approving her day release, Vera and Jake wonder how the Freak plans to spend her time on the outside.It appears Joan wants more than just her little mouse. After all, mischievous cats do love to play with their toys...
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Freak's Allure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Vera, I can’t believe you’re going through with this,” Mr. Stewart muttered. “Well it doesn’t look like I have much choice, does it? And neither do you. I can’t fucking believe you slept with her behind my back Jake!” Vera raised her voice in anger. “I could say the same for you Vera! At least for me it was a one-off. You’ve been fucking the Freak for  _ years _ and didn’t have the decency to tell me,” he seethed. 

Vera took a breath as she tried to collect herself. “Well, it appears she’s got both of us in the palm of her hand Jake. I don’t know what else to do until we figure out who’s doing her dirty work, so if you have a better idea, please feel free to share,” she threw up her arms in exasperation. Mr. Stewart looked down at his shoes as he tried to come up with a solution. “I’m sorry Vera. I don’t know what else we can do. But if you sign that form and approve her request for day release, someone needs to follow her. The bitch is crazy, I can’t imagine the damage she could do in 7 hours...” he mused.

“You’re right,” Vera replied. “I’ll call in sick, and stay close on her heels. In the meantime, can you run a background check on her minder for the day? Trevor Wilcox?” she requested. Jake’s stomach lurched.

“Is...that a problem?” Vera asked quizzically. Jake sighed as he tried to find the best way to explain his alliance with Joan in the least fucked-up way possible. “You aren’t going to like this Vera. Awhile ago, Joan had asked me to run some errands for her. I had some debts to pay off, and she offered me a substantial amount of money. I couldn’t afford to turn her down. Some of those errands were a little dodgy, so she sent out for some fake identification documents to protect me,” he pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and handed a card to Vera. “I’m Trevor Wilcox. She’s expecting me to pick her up,” he finished.

“Jake what the hell is she making you do?!” Vera exclaimed. “Vera if I tell you, that makes you an accomplice. It’s better if you don’t know,” Jake replied quietly. “For fucks sake, how did you let yourself get in this deep?” she muttered. “I don’t know how she’s expecting you to sign her out without arousing suspicion. The other guards are bound to ask questions…” Vera trailed. “I don’t know Vera, you know how calculated she is with these sorts of things. She never messes up.” Jake said. “Hang on, what day is she requesting day release for?” he asked as he sat down at the governor’s computer. “Next Monday,” Vera replied. “Alright, who’s stationed at the signout desk on Monday…” Jake muttered as he pulled up the roster. 

“It’s you Vera. Remember you said you’d take the front desk since there’s no visitation next week?” Jake explained. “Shit...how did she know?” Vera wondered aloud. “You haven’t been her informant on this, have you?” she interrogated. “No Vera. She probably assumes you’ll let her leave with me since she’s got that...video hanging over our heads,” Jake said awkwardly. Vera chuckled and crossed her arms, “well, she may have you in her clutches, but she has nothing on me in terms of evidence. Frankly, I don’t give a shit if you lose your career over this Jake. You betrayed me. You have until tomorrow to get your stuff out of my house before I toss it in the trash.” Vera asserted as she left the office. 

Jake felt a lump in his throat as he watched Vera walk away. He never wanted to hurt her, and he’d been devastated to learn that she too was fucking the Freak behind his back. Vera was being completely unreasonable about this, but it was clear that she was far more upset about his one night stand with Joan than he was about their long-term sexual relationship. 

\---

Vera sank into her couch as she loosened her tie and grabbed the remote. She sipped white wine as she clicked through Netflix to find something funny to watch. She needed to clear her head after the day she’d had. Packing up Jake’s stuff had been harder than she expected, and she was anxious to see what Joan would do. After picking a stand-up comedy, she pulled a blanket over her small body and enjoyed the warm buzz that her wine graciously offered.

She woke abruptly to the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she checked the time. 1:15am. She’d passed out two hours ago. She had a text message from an unknown number. 

**Sign the form Vera, or this little sound clip goes to Derek Channing.**

Vera gulped as she nervously hit the play button.

_ “Beg for it Vera! I want to hear you grovel,”  _ Joan’s voice commanded.  _ “Please Joan!”  _ Vera replied.  _ “Please fuck me, I’ve been such a good girl I promise!”  _

“ _ Jesus Vera, for a new Governor you certainly love taking orders. It’s a pity you’re so weak at giving them… _ ” Joan taunted. The rest of the sound clip contained Vera pathetically moaning and whimpering as Joan brought her to orgasm. 

Vera’s cheeks flushed in shame as her heart pounded in her chest. She was helpless. Joan was winning and she knew it. Vera poured herself another generous glass of wine as she opened the folder on her kitchen table. Her nostrils flared in anger as she signed the day release form.

\-----

Vera nervously took her post at the front desk. It was Monday, and Joan would be arriving for her day release any minute. She caught a flash of the raven-haired woman down the hall. Vera’s stomach lurched as Joan approached the desk. She put her belongings in the plastic container and stepped through the metal detector. “Ms. Bennett thank you so much for approving my day release. I can imagine you had to pull a few strings to make it happen. I  _ truly _ hope I can adequately express my gratitude,” Joan taunted as she gathered her belongings. Vera smiled tightly. “I hope you enjoy your day Joan. How lucky you are that Mr. Wilcox has agreed to sign you out,” she rolled her eyes as Jake shakily forged a signature that didn’t exist. 

Joan tossed her jet-black hair over her shoulder as she smirked at the young governor. “I hope you have a... _ stimulating _ afternoon Ms. Bennett,” she smirked as she marched out the door. Jake followed hastily, not knowing what the Freak had in store.

Vera’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Another unknown number.

**The Langham Hotel, Room 1132. 1pm. Don’t be late Vera.**

Vera’s hands shook as she tried to type out a text message to Jake. 

**She texted me Jake. Threatened me. Check to see if she has a phone.**

Vera waited anxiously as she agonized over the ellipses bubble that appeared as Jake typed out his response. 

**No phone Vera. Joan isn’t the one sending the texts.**

Vera’s heart dropped as she wracked her brain for who could possibly be sending the messages. It was 9:45am now, so she had a few hours to investigate before Joan would release the sound clip. “Sierra 2 to Sierra 4” she muttered into the walkie talkie. “Yes Governor?” Will replied. “Toss Ferguson’s cell and arrange for the police to conduct a search of the staff lockers,” she instructed. “10-4” Will replied.

Linda overheard the exchange as she was putting her bag in her locker for the day. She looked around the staff room to confirm she was alone, and slid the illicit cell phone into her bra. She walked over to the kitchenette and slipped a ziploc bag into her pocket before Vera came barging in. “Good morning Governor,” Linda smiled as she encountered Vera in the doorway. “I heard Ferguson got approved for day release. What’s that about?” she explored the Governor’s face quizzically. “She kicked up a fuss and claimed we were infringing on her rights,” Vera replied curtly. Linda raised her eyebrow as she put the pieces together. Joan clearly had something on Vera, and it must’ve been more than just Jake’s sex tape. “Well, she’s called “the Freak” for a reason,” Linda smirked as she made her exit.

10:30am.

**Where are you Jake?** Vera texted.

**We’re at the mall. She insisted we swing by the bank, and she took out a fair amount of money. Now she’s trying on lingerie in the dressing room and making me watch. I have a bad feeling about this.**

Vera’s heart dropped as she considered her next move. 

**Has she said anything about a hotel?** She replied

**No, but she did say she has somewhere to be at 11:30. Why do you ask about a hotel?**

Vera huffed in frustration.

**She’s forcing me to meet her there at 1.**

Jake averted his gaze as the Russian temptress pulled the curtains open and emerged in a leather bustier. “What do you think Mr. ‘Wilcox’? Too much?” she purred. “Whatever you want Joan. It’s...nice,” he replied awkwardly.

**She wants us again Vera, I’m sure of it. I’m so sorry I involved you in this mess** **,** he replied.

Vera tossed her phone to the side as she buried her head in her hands. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes as she tried to calm her anxious breathing. 

“Sierra 4 to Sierra 2,” her radio wailed. “Yes Will?” she prompted as her eyes flew open. “Nothing found in Ferguson’s cell, or the officer’s lockers,” he affirmed. “10-4, thank you Mr. Jackson,” she replied as she slunk down to the floor. She held her knees to her chest as she accepted her fate for the day. Joan Ferguson wanted her and Jake to meet her in a hotel room. Vera cursed under her breath, and just hoped the afternoon would pass quickly.

Vera returned to the front desk as the minutes ticked by painfully slow. At 12:15, she summoned a new correctional officer to take her post. “My apologies Arthur, the board has called an emergency meeting and I need to get downtown immediately,” she lied. “I’m not sure if I’ll make it back before the shift change this afternoon, so I expect you’ll be here for the remainder of your shift,” she said. Arthur nodded and typed his user information into the computer.

Vera unlocked her office and made her way to the private bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she wrapped a plush towel around herself and stared into the mirror. She opened the drawer and applied some mascara and a neutral lipstick. She sighed as she unpinned her meticulous twist. She gently combed out her bouncy curls and repeated positive affirmations to herself. After getting dressed, the minifridge caught her eye. She carefully selected a miniature bottle of vodka, and downed the shot in one gulp. She was going to need it. 

Vera texted Jake to announce her arrival as she pulled into the hotel’s parking lot.

As Vera stepped out of the elevator onto Joan’s floor, she saw Jake waiting for her outside of the hotel room. “Jake what the fuck is going on?!” she whispered harshly as she approached the officer. “She bought some lingerie, picked up some wine, and she visited the hotel spa for a massage. She’s in the shower now,” he whispered back. Vera nodded as she tried to prepare herself for the inevitable. Jake sniffed, “Vera is that perfume?” he asked. “You look gorgeous. Looks like you knew what was coming,” he smirked. 

“Oh please Jake, we’re clearly both fucked so yeah, I made a bit of an effort. What about you? Did you at least get the chance to rinse your balls in the sink?” she retorted. 

The door flew open, revealing Joan in a fluffy white bathrobe and blood red high heels, holding a glass of wine. “Hello my darlings,” she drawled. “Come in,” she gestured. 

Jake and Vera shared a collective sigh as they entered the seductress’ lair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Vera nervously loitered near the doorway as Joan placed her glass on the desk table. “Care for a glass? It’s absolutely delicious,” she purred. The two officers nodded nervously, grateful for anything to take the edge off. Joan handed each of them a glass of wine, and sat down in the desk chair, playfully swivelling left and right as she studied the young lovers. 

“Why are we here Joan?” Vera asked. “Yeah Joanie, let’s cut to the chase. What do you want from us?” Jake demanded.  _ So much for taking a calm approach…  _ Vera thought.

Joan’s lips curved into a smile as she lit a cigarette. “Well Mr. Stewart, I find you and Ms. Bennett fascinating. I enjoyed our little menage a trois, and I’d like us to become better acquainted. It’s a shame we spend so much time in each other’s presence, and yet there’s so much we don’t know about each other…” she drawled as she brought the wine glass to her lips. 

“Have you ever considered maybe there’s a reason for that?” Jake retorted. 

“Perhaps…” Joan smirked. “But professionalism clearly isn’t one of them. You both enjoyed fucking me, and that scares you,” she grinned as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. “You can come closer you know. I won’t bite...unless you ask me to,” she teased. “Please, sit.”

Vera and Jake obeyed and sat at the edge of the king size bed as they anxiously sipped their wine.

“Now tell me, how’s your sex life?” Joan provoked them with a knowing glint in her eye. Vera shuffled uncomfortably as she thought about how she could skirt the question. Their sex life had been fantastic since they tag teamed Joan. They had both felt freer to explore their more risque desires. Vera was furious upon learning about the sex tape so they hadn’t had sex since, but she had to think strategically about how to respond.

“It’s been great. We’re very happy together,” Jake retorted as he grasped Vera’s hand. “Excellent,” Joan arched her eyebrow as she smiled. “Happy to hear it…”

Vera’s anger got the better of her as her calculated plans on how to navigate this situation went out the window. “Joan why don’t you just tell us what the fuck you want so we can get this over with?” she snarled.

Joan calmly refilled her glass of wine, unfazed by Vera’s temper. “Very well Ms. Bennett. I admire your emphasis on clear communication. That’s very important as a Governor,” she smirked. “Here’s my proposition. You give me what I want today, and tomorrow morning you will be given my cell phone. You’ll find both the video of Jake and I, and the audio file of Vera coming undone at my hand,” she smiled as she bit her lip. “You can delete them both yourself and do whatever you want with the phone.”

“And we’re just supposed to believe that you haven’t saved copies anywhere else?” Jake sneered. Joan nodded slowly, “those files are saved only to my phone, and the copies that were texted to you of course. But you’re right, I can’t prove that those files don’t exist somewhere else in cyberspace. I guess you’ll just have to trust me,” she taunted. She got up from her chair and walked to the bathroom. “You can take a moment to discuss it if you like. I’ll return momentarily,” she said as the bathroom door closed behind her. 

“Jake what do we do?” Vera whispered in a panic. “I don’t know Vera. If we do this, we can at least destroy the cell phone. But she very well could have saved copies elsewhere, but we’ll never know. This could still bite us in the ass,” he replied. 

Vera sighed in defeat. All they could do was submit to the raven-haired woman’s desires and hope for the best. “Let’s get through this afternoon, and we’ll come up with a plan from there. Maybe you can tempt her into letting some details slip about her charges,” Vera whispered softly.

The loud bang of the bathroom door opening made both of the officers jump. Joan emerged in her leather bustier, a choker, and her notorious black gloves. “Have we reached a decision?” she drawled. 

Vera stood up and leaned in close to the Russian woman. “I will visit your cell promptly at 8am tomorrow morning. I expect you to hand over the cell phone then,” she asserted. 

“Yes Governor,” Joan whispered lustfully as she ran her thumb along Vera’s lower lip. She leaned in and kissed the younger woman deeply as she unbuttoned her jacket and pushed it off. Jake’s pants tightened as he watched the older temptress passionately devour his lover. 

“Are you amenable to that Jakey?” Joan whispered, staring into him as she pressed her lips to Vera’s throat. Jake nodded silently as he crossed his arms and watched the two women lose themselves in each other. 

“What are you going to do to us Joan?” Vera asked breathlessly as the raven-haired vixen trailed her dark red fingernails over Vera’s toned arms. Joan bit down on Vera’s neck and revelled in the beautiful sounds her little mouse made as she moaned in pleasure. “I’m going to challenge you…” she purred. She stepped away from Vera as she turned her attention to Jake. She gestured to him, encouraging him to stand up. He followed, nervously anticipating her next move. She pulled him by his tie into her lips as she forcefully kissed him. He let himself get lost in her wanting mouth, as she quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his trousers. She draped the belt around her neck as she hungrily looked Vera up and down.

“Arms above your head my darling,” she commanded. Vera obeyed, and the voluptuous woman pulled Vera’s collared shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She pulled Vera’s bra down, exposing her small and perky tits. “Jake?” Joan called him over. Joan softly grasped the back of his neck and guided his mouth to Vera’s nipples. Joan’s clit throbbed as she watched Jake lick and suck Vera’s hardening peaks. She pushed him aside to focus his attention on Vera’s right breast as she took her left nipple into her mouth. Vera moaned as she rested her forearms on the top of her head. Jake and Joan took their time teasing Vera with their tongues. Vera felt herself getting wet, fast. Joan gently bit down as she pulled away. “That’s enough,” she instructed Jake. He listened and stepped back as Joan made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it off. He watched in awe as the raven pulled his brown leather belt from her neck. “Now Mr. Stewart, I’ll need you to stand behind Ms. Bennett and hold her wrists behind her back,” Joan commanded. Jake looked at Vera and raised his eyebrow; she responded with a nod of approval. 

Joan bit her lip as she admired the scene before her.  _ They’re so fucking hot... _ she thought as her cunt tightened. “Now Vera, I am going to whip your delicious breasts with Jake’s belt. 5 times each,” Joan asserted. “Hold her still Mr. Stewart. And Vera, feel free to relax your head back into Jake’s chest. I wouldn’t want to leave a nasty bruise on your pretty face…” she slurred. “I trust you remember your safeword?” she prompted. “Yes,  _ koshka _ ,” she replied. “Huh?” Jake whispered in her ear. “It’s Russian. It means ‘cat’. Just...don’t ask,” Vera responded.

Vera swallowed nervously and leaned back into Jake. She braced herself for the searing pain sure to follow. Joan gripped the belt in her hand as she flicked her wrist to deliver the first spank. “Fuck,” Vera gasped as the leather burned into her sensitive flesh. Joan smirked as she wound up for the second blow. “Augh!” Vera winced as she fell back into Jake. Joan moved in closer as she wrapped the belt around her fingers to make it shorter. She administered the next 4 hits in rapid succession as Vera squealed and tensed up every time. “Mr. Stewart?” Joan called him to attention. “Kindly unbutton Vera’s trousers and let them drop to the floor. I think she needs a more...intimate touch, don’t you?” she purred. Jake obeyed and pulled both of Vera’s small wrists into his left hand. He slipped his right hand into her panties as Joan smiled in approval. He circled Vera’s clit as she braced herself for the remaining whips of the belt. She moaned in pleasure as the leather snapped on her nipples; the sting of the belt and the titillating sensation pulsing in her clit felt wonderful. 

Joan delivered her last blows as Vera gasped and quivered. Jake dutifully kept his rhythm, circling her wet slit as he kissed Vera’s neck. “Very good…” Joan drawled as she approached the young lovers. She pressed her buxom chest into Vera as she kissed Jake. “Release her,” she whispered. Jake pulled his hand out of Vera’s knickers and let go of her wrists. Joan forcefully ripped Vera’s panties down to her ankles, and daintily held the small woman’s hand as she stepped out of them. “Sit in the chair,” she commanded her mouse. Vera obeyed. Joan grabbed Jake’s hand and led him to the desk. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart and lowered herself, propping her elbows on the dark wood and resting her head in her hands. “Now Vera, you’re going to watch your darling Jakey here fuck me,” she purred. “And you will get yourself off for me as you watch,” she grinned seductively.

Jake’s hard cock throbbed as he examined Vera’s face. He wasn’t sure what she would think of all of this. Vera sighed as she began circling her clit, staring lustfully at the Russian woman. Jake slipped his fingers into Joan’s panties and slid them down to her knees. He gazed at her wanting cunt, and dropped to his knees as her musky essence stirred a need to satiate his curious tongue. He gripped her hips hard as he lost himself in her feminine mystique. “Oh fuck…” the woman in leather moaned as she dropped her forearms and grabbed the edge of the desk. Vera let out a small squeal as she watched her mistress revel in pleasure. The tall woman lifted her head and gazed into Vera as she licked her bottom lip. “Two fingers my darling. I want to watch you fuck yourself…” she purred between gasps. Jake rose to his feet as he yanked Joan’s chin to face him. She looked him up and down and allowed his lips to crash into hers. 

Vera thrust her fingers into her wet entrance as she watched her two lovers. Joan broke their kiss and rested her forearms on the desk to brace herself for Jake’s hard cock. She smiled at Vera, her gaze fixated on the small woman’s glistening cunt, getting wetter with every thrust. 

Jake circled his cock around Joan’s slit as he smiled at Vera. He eased his thick member inside as Joan gasped. “Mmm yes Mr. Stewart…” she drawled as he filled her desperate core. He grasped a handful of her jet black hair as he pumped in and out. “Fuck Joan…” he groaned as he pushed himself deeper into her. “Vera…” she whispered with a come-hither gesture. Vera sweetly kissed her, feeling the impact of Jake’s thrusts as their lips bumped together. Vera leaned back and rubbed her clit as Joan reached for her. The Russian beauty gently eased two fingers into Vera as Jake’s hips crashed into hers. “Oh god…” Jake tossed his head back and ran his hands over Joan’s ass as he thrust harder and faster. “Wait,” Vera said with hesitation. Jake slowed down as Joan cocked her eyebrow playfully at her little mouse. “J-Joan...can I…” Vera stumbled. “Of course my darling…” Joan whispered. She turned to look back at Jake. “On the bed Mr. Stewart,” she drawled. “Yes mistress…” he murmured sarcastically as he pulled out. He obediently laid on the bed as Vera stood up. Joan brushed a loose curl behind her ear and whispered quietly. Vera smiled softly and nodded. Jake watched the women with curiosity as his cock twitched. The women made their way to the bed and knelt down at Jake’s swollen length. 

The lovers ran their tongues up and down his manhood as he groaned in ecstasy. “Fuck…” he groaned as he ran a hand through each of the women’s hair. Vera took his cock deep into her mouth as Joan lowered her head and pressed her tongue into his sensitive balls. “Oh god…” he moaned. With her mouth full, Vera smiled as she watched him melt into their touch.

“Shit...fuck…” he whispered. “Ladies I won’t last much longer if you keep this up…” he stammered. The women pulled away, and Vera straddled his hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. Joan crawled up the bed and straddled Jake’s shoulders, facing Vera. Jake gripped her hips and pulled her down to meet his mouth. Vera moaned as she rode Jake, relishing the sensations building in her cunt as she listened to Joan’s deep guttural moans as Jake pleasured her. Vera leaned in to kiss the raven-haired vixen. Joan pulled away and traced her finger down Vera’s chest and stomach. She rubbed Vera’s clit as she watched her mouse inch closer and closer to coming undone. “Oh god Joan...fuck...mmm” Vera bit her lip as she edged closer to release. 

Joan bore down on Jake’s skillful tongue as she drew closer to her own undoing. “Wait for me Vera…” she gasped. Vera nodded urgently as she tried to stave off her climax, waiting for her mistress to share their release. “Fuck...oh god...Jesus Jake…” she growled as she came closer. Vera’s face tightened as she desperately tried to hold herself on the edge. She watched as Joan bit her lip; the signal that she was about to come. Joan locked eyes with Vera and nodded as her legs trembled and waves of pleasure took over her body. Vera exhaled loudly as she gave in to her own release. “Did you enjoy that my darling?” Joan drawled as she allowed Mr. Stewart the privilege of licking her clean. “Mmhmm…” Vera smiled as she slowed her hips. “Get off and lie down,” Joan whispered with a smile. Vera obeyed and raised herself off Jake’s rock hard cock. Joan lifted herself off of Jake and ordered him to get up. He obeyed, curious what the domineering woman had in mind.

She straddled Vera and summoned Jake to get behind her. “Take your pick Mr. Stewart…” she purred as she kissed Vera’s neck. Jake smiled hungrily as he trailed his finger down Joan’s ass. He pushed his cock into the older woman and fucked her hard. “Mmm god you’re big…” she purred, giving the officer the validation he so pathetically needed. He spanked her ass and grinned as she flinched. He pulled out and ran his thumb along her slit, admiring how wet she still was. He eased his cock into Vera as he circled Joan’s tight ass with his finger. He slightly pushed into her as he waited for permission. “May I?” he pleaded. Vera circled Joan’s clit with her finger as the older woman dragged her teeth along her little mouse’s neck. “You may Mr. Stewart,” she grinned. Jake pumped harder and faster into Vera as he allowed his finger to disappear into Joan’s tight hole. “You’re a little kinky today Joan…” Vera whispered with a shy smile. Joan bit her lip as she enjoyed the sensation. 

Jake fucked Vera harder and faster as he drew closer to release. He was breathing hard, and Vera knew he was nearly there. “Come inside me Jake!” she demanded. Joan arched her eyebrow in amusement. Vera never let him do that.

“Oh god…” he surged forward as he exploded. He slowly pulled out and stumbled back as he admired the beautiful women in front of him. Joan got up and picked up her forgotten glass of wine as she gazed at her young conquests. Vera slowly raised herself up from the bed and began to find her clothing. 

“Did you enjoy yourselves my darlings?” Joan drawled. Vera and Jake exchanged a glance. “Yes…” Vera whispered. Jake pulled his pants up and fiddled with his belt. “You’re hot as fuck Joanie, but you know we can’t keep doing this…” he trailed uncomfortably. Vera nodded silently in agreement as she hooked her bra back on. 

“Of course. Vera, come sit in front of me,” she commanded. Vera sat down in front of her mistress and crossed her legs. Joan tenderly combed her hair with her fingers and began braiding the brunette’s locks back into a French twist. “I’m under no false pretenses Mr. Stewart. I’m aware that our differences in authority make it difficult. I’m also aware that I am scheduled to be transferred interstate after my sentencing. I truly hope you might reconsider that decision Governor…” she kissed Vera’s cheek and finished pinning her hair in place. Jake shot Vera a sympathetic glance as she considered how to respond. “I will do what I can Joan,” she promised as she got up and found her shoes. “Good,” Joan drawled. “Now you two enjoy the rest of the wine while I take a quick shower. I’m due back at Wentworth within the hour, as you know Mr. Wilcox,” she winked. 


End file.
